Gaeden Trevelyan
Gaeden Trevelyan is the oldest son in House Trevelyan and the older brother to Raymond Trevelyan. He is a mage from the Ostwick Circle of Magi whom mastered the Way of the Knight-Enchanter. Overview Physical Appearance Gaeden stands at 6'2 with a muscular, mesomorphic build and brown skin. His hair is fixed to be short, resting near his shoulders, its color originally reddish-brown; after years in the Ostriwick Circle of Magi, it has heavily greyed to a bright white. His eyes glow a violet-purple, while his lips are typically colored to match them. As a part of the family tradition, Gaeden tattooed a turquoise crescent ring around his right eye. Beneath his left eye is a scar from his time in the Ostrick Circle Tower. Personality Here's what Your OC is like, dude. 'Talents and Skills' 'Special Skills' *'Knight-Enchanter:' Gaeden, while under training in the Circle, studied, developed, and mastered the way of the Knight-Enchanter, being able to summon spirit blades from the Fade and yield it in combat. He can also perform defensive tasks as well as heal this allies in the midst of battle. Despite his subtle lack of faith in Andrastian religion, he ocassionally expresses appreciation to Andraste and the Maker for bestowing this specialization onto him. *'Adept Fire Sorcerer' *'Adept Spirit Sorcerer' 'Other Talents' *'Master Combatant:' Next to his magical studies, Gaeden was trained in some forms of self-defense outside utilizing his mana. He commonly spared with his infatuation during his time in the Circle and, at one point, had true experiences having been forced to endure through harsh situations without a staff and restrictions to his magic. *'Master Swordsman' *'Expert Agility' 'Equipment' *'Elemental Staff/Rian:' To be added *'Spirit Blade:' To be added *'Lyrium-Infused Prosthetic Limb:' With his left arm growing extremely weak to the destructive Anchor, Gaeden was forced to seek a surgeon to have it appropriately removed. Months after declaring that the Inquisition's presence was needed, he managed to seek the aid of an investor to obtaining a prosthetic limb. Biography Early Life Six years after his birth, Gaeden began to show signs that he was developing abilities in magic. Initially, his parents sought the aide of tutors to control these sensations; despite their efforts, the child's abilities were proven to be too great to hide and control, deciding to send him into the care and company of the Circle of Magi, where he lived and trained in Ostwick. Inquisition Conclave and the Fade Seeking resolution for the Templar-Mage Conflict in Ferelden and Orlais, Justinia held a conclave at the Temple of Sacred Ashes. Alongside the Templars in the Ostriwick Circle, Gaeden joined in the negotiations. In the middle of the discussions, Gaeden was pulled aside by a Grey Warden whom referred to themselves as Vel'on. They warned the mage that they sensed a presence in the Temple and feared for the safety of the Divine. Gaeden took heed of the warning, commanding the Warden to seek out the opposition. Before Vel'on could move forward in the plan, screams came from within the Temple. Armed with their weapons, Gaeden and Vel'on hurried deeper into the Temple, in which the mage demanded an explanation on what was transpiring, bearing eyes to enthralled Wardens and a tall, corrupted magister yielded a powerful elven orb. Forced to fight the men and women that held Justinia captive, he made advances to rescue them but was unsuccessful. With Justinia loosened and an arm knocking the orb from the magister's hand, Gaeden rushed to collect the orb, against Vel'on's outcry not to do so. Building a surge of pain in his left arm that shook his person, he shrieked in agony before being sent deep into the Fade, alongside Justinia. Fade: Chapter One Briefly unconscious, Gaeden is awakened to the Divine herself standing over him, the two standing inside the Ruins of the Andrastrean Chantry within the Fade. Dazed, they questioned what had happened to them, experiencing extreme pain in his hand as a tear grew bigger. As the two collected themselves to leave the Chantry, they heard the echoes from the other world, the people within the walls of the building shrieking about the explosion and the barrage of demons in Haven. Fade: Chapter Two As Gaeden and Justinia attempt to adapt to the Fade, they are taunted by an ominous, omnipresent voice, whom sought to cleanse their minds. Gaeden makes advances to question the demon's purpose but is attacked by anarachnid demons. Despite his attempts to use the few fire spells at his disposal, the swarm continued to spread and trail behind them, the omnipresence taunting that they would not be able to escape his grasp. With Justinia nearing the rift high on a mountaintop, the mage climbed the steep wall, demons reaching high to his feet. He was pulled by the Divine, and the two tried to enter through the opening. Gaeden was halted by the croak, watching as the Divine had been captured, carted away. Unable to rescue her, he passed through the rift, collapsing onto the ground, the mark pushing him into unconsciousness. Haven Held Hostage Awakening in a cell, arms and legs bound to the floor, Gaeden is interrogated by the Left and Right Hands of the Divine--Leliana and Cassandra. Though Cassandra huckled him into disclosing what happened, how he survived the explosion, and an explanation on the mark on his hand. Despite expressing that he had no clue of its origin, the Right Hand continued to pester him until she was pulled aside by the Left Hand. 'Battle of Adament' To be added Fade: Chapter Three To be added After Inquisition Here's what happened after the events of said game, brosef. Relationships Family *'Raymond Trevelyan:' Though they trained, and soon time lived, separately, Gaeden and Raymond have held a stable and strong alliance with one another, seeking out the other for advice and support. The two men commonly worked as a unified duo, popularly thought of throughout Thedas as the Trevelyan Brothers. Once appointed Inquisitor, he shared the position with Raymond, distributing responsibilities as they sought to seek Divine Justinia's killer and the Elder One--the supposed threat aginast Ferleden, Orlais, and all of Thedas. Romances *'Be Named Templar:' During his time in the Ostriwick Circle of Magi, Gaeden developed an infatuation with a templar that kept watch over him and his fellow mages. In his attempts to woo him, he presented him with moments of passion and expressed caring for his well-being. Ultimately, he confessed his interests in the man, being rejected through a scar beneath his left eye that stretches across his cheek. Though the two men reconciled, they have not contacted one another since the events, Gaeden once writing to Raymond that he hoped to someday write back in a more appropriate time. *'Dorian Pavus:' Dorian, after warning Gaeden of the arrival of the Venatori and the Elder One as well as aid in the migration of Haven's residents, introduced himself to Gaeden in the Archives of Skyhold. Initially, the two men complimented one another on how they dealt with the unexpected battle. Having to travel alongside each other (among others), they shared feelings and soon, sought advancement in their relationship. Gaeden revealed that his family sent a retainer to see Pavus in Redcliffe, to which he had disgustingly replied to see the meeting through. There, the mages came face-to-face with Halward Pavus, Gaeden learning that Dorian's father had made advances to use blood magic to alter his son's mind and bound him in marriage with Seraeya Marchant. After defusing his anger towards his father, he left with Gaeden, both returning to Skyhold; ultimately confessing his feelings to Gaeden, Dorian and he shared an intimate kiss before separating, Pavus seeking the traven for drinks. Alliances *'Vel'on:' To be added *'Divine Justinia:' To be added *'Inquisition' **'Cullen Rutherford:' To be added **'Leliana:' To be added **'Josephine Montilyet:' To be added **'Cassandra Pentaghast:' To be added **'Varric Tethras:' To be added **'Solas:' (formerly) To be added **'Sera:' To be added **'Madame Vivienne:' To be added **'Blackwall/Thom Rainier:' To be added **'Iron Bull:' To be added **'Cole:' To be added Oppositions *'Corypheus:' To be added Miscellaneous What else happened, or what else can you tell us about Your OC, bruh? Think of things like likes, dislikes, fears, strengths and weaknesses, etc. This is as close as you'll get to being able to word-vomit about your OC while keeping the article organized and will probably be the longest section. Feel free to add sub-headings as necessary with sub-heading 2: Like So 'Links' Reddit Headcanon Threads: *Gaeden's Revelation to Blackwall Reddit Writing prompt Threads: *Gaeden Introduced to Dorian Pavus Non-Reddit links (AO3, DeviantArt, Tumblr): *''To be added'' Gallery paranormal.png|Sample Photo Category:Inquisitor Category:Human Category:Mage Category:Dorian Romance Category:Trevelyan